Nunca más
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Porque sin importar las palabras hirientes que le había dicho antes a su amado delfín... Haru y Rin lo sentían, más temprano que tarde… volverían a nadar juntos y así el caos y la calma podrían llegar a ser uno. Cap 7/9 Shonen Ai.
1. Nunca más

Hola, bueno, soy Pau-Chan y aquí les dejo un fanfic que me salió en menos de una hora... en realidad quedé muy herida con el último capítulo de este hermoso anime y pues... esto pudo haber sido lo que pensó Nanase al ser derrotado por Matsuoka.

Espero que les guste...

& Free! no es mío, todos sus derechos a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

.

**Nunca más**

Todo había acabado, en el último segundo había perdido… Algo dentro de sí no podía aceptarlo, en cada una de esas brazadas estaba jugándose su libertad; no solo era la competencia, para él esos cien metros era lo que menos importaba en ese preciso instante, había algo más allá de competir con Rin que le motivaba constantemente, el agua era su primer amor, le calmaba, le hacía feliz, pero en definitiva se sentía incompleto desde el día en el cual vio como ese niño de cabellos rojizos se derrumbaba en frente suyo por haber perdido, su mirada ida y sus orbes cristalizados le habían roto el alma, una sensación que en este preciso momento, estando en el agua, en donde se supone que tenía paz, sentía.

Escuchó el último grito proferido de alguno de sus compañeros del Iwatobi, sintió como su nombre sonaba tan alegre en los labios de ellos, no como cuando Matsuoka le nombraba, _si es que lo hacía, _cada palabra que emanaba sobre su persona en él, se encontraba llena de odio, una sed de superación que solo habían logrado encadenarlo a una necesidad de ayudarle a ser libre, porque si Rin lo era… también él lo era.

Y de eso se dio cuenta el día en que Rei estuvo a su lado viendo como esa pequeña mariposa volaba en el aire sin preocupación alguna, allí lo supo, el agua no era la única que le dominaba sus sentimientos, su gran amigo, al que siempre le respondía que solo nadaba el estilo libre, hacía estragos en su corazón y en sus pensamientos.

En el tablero estaban los resultados, había sido descalificado, había perdido ante Rin, su risa y euforia le taladraban los oídos, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, esa competición no tenía que haber sido tan rápida… él solo quería nadar y se encontraba allí, debajo del tiburón con sueños olímpicos; mientras uno se vanagloriaba en su victoria, el otro intentaba no observarle, porque sabía que se quebraría las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese preciso momento.

– Te gané –Dijo Matsuoka con una pose que hablaba de ello, por fin podría cumplir el sueño de su viejo, ya no se sentiría un perdedor, un inepto ante alguien que hablaba del agua como si estuviera viva, Haruka debería besarle los pies y aceptar que Rin le había dejado atrás desde hace mucho tiempo– Con esto ya no tendré que nadar contigo

Esas palabras se clavaron en su pecho, le hicieron hervir la sangre y quiso lanzarse a golpearlo, o al menos eso pensó, porque su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil sin creerlo, logró alzar su rostro con incredulidad, abrió su boca intentando refutarle, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta… ¿ese…? ¿Ese era su Rin?

– Nunca más –Una mirada llena de odio otra llena de impresión, dos emociones totalmente diferente de dos personas que por más opuestas que fueran se complementaban como nadie más podía hacerlo, una brecha se había creado por la terquedad de uno e intentaba el otro acortarla, porque sin Rin no era nada igual y, aunque este lo negase ante los demás, especialmente para su compañero de habitación, muchas de las cosas que hacía era por Haruka.

Le vio sonreír con prepotencia, ese acto típico de su amigo que años antes le atraía, pero que ahora le rompía el corazón y sin despedida alguna le dio la espalda y se marchó. Se sentía traicionado, herido, era un completo idiota, fue el que jugó más limpio y el que perdió todo por la misma causa. No sería libre, porque ahora Rin le había atado con sus palabras, con sus actos pudo darse cuenta de una triste realidad que había estado negando durante tanto tiempo, algo que Makoto le había insinuado durante tanto tiempo y algo que hasta cierto punto veía en los ojos alegres de Nagisa y en los sonrojos de Ryugazaki.

Su mirada se ensombreció, ya nada sería igual.

El juguetón delfín se había perdido tontamente en el agua, se había enamorado del depredador de los mares, Nanase lo entendió luego de tantos años, amaba a Matsuoka, le quería con el alma, le había entregado todo su cariño… sin saber que en él no florecía el amor. No lo haría y quizás eso era lo que más le dolía, porque para él nadar era un reto, no era nada más al igual que Haru, había sido un retraso pasajero en su vida, y lo sería, por más que le doliera a ambos.

* * *

Tengo nervios~~ nunca había escrito algo tan... ¿sentimental? alguna crítica o comentario pueden dejarlo en review u w u.


	2. Memories

Una extraña continuación a algo que planeé que fuera un drabble, en serio! si esto es muy malo digánmelo xD

* * *

**Memories **

Sabía que era una completa pérdida de tiempo el salir con sus compañeros a pasar un buen rato luego de tantas emociones vividas en dos días, había aprendido demasiadas cosas de estos tres, ellos le habían devuelto esas esperanzas de nadar, pero al estar siendo rodeado por aquel ente que tanto amaba se dio cuenta que faltaba algo, en ese preciso momento en el cual su mirada chocó con la de Matsuoka su ser más bajo y ese que le hacía sentir tan mal justo ahora le recordó que Rin era y seguiría siendo parte de su vida, nadando o no aquel adolescente de orbes rojizos era importante.

No podía negárseles a una petición tan sencilla cuando de cierta manera ellos aceptaron su capricho tan grande, el volver a nadar… pero no podía ocultarlo, seguía sin entenderlo, los sentimientos hacia Rin le seguían perturbando, mientras Nagisa y Rei intentaban animarle de la manera más torpe, él no hacía nada más que observar con cierto letargo lo que hacían los demás, como el resto del mundo era indiferente hacia sus tormentos emocionales.

.

Todos sus compañeros del club de natación irían al festival, por lo tanto Nitori le seguiría hasta donde más pudiera… y así fue, le habló de cualquier tema que pudiera sacar en la conversación unilateral, le acompañó hasta donde las tiendas comenzaban a escasear y fue allí cuando Rin pudo ir al lugar que su corazón le dictaba, porque este había quedado dolido cuando vio a los del Iwatobi haciendo relevos, seguían siendo los mismos, claro está, con cuerpos bastante formados, pero su interior seguían siendo los mismos; aunque había algo que en ello no cuadraba, el intruso con ademanes bastantes extraños perturbaba la armonía que ese grupo debía tener, aunque claro, seguiría de esa manera _si él no nadaba con ellos,_ y ya se los había dejado muy claro, especialmente a Haru. Nunca más.

Sin mirar las calles, el camino por donde se dirigía o si alguien le veía de manera extraña al estar caminando de manera tan sospechosa, llegó a la escuela en donde había cursado su primaria, posando sus ojos en el árbol en donde años atrás tantas promesas se habían trazado, allí su patética mente comenzó a recordar cómo se sentía estar con ellos, lo gratificante que era nadar y lo estimulante de ver a Haru en todo su esplendor… aunque eso nunca lo afirmaría.

.

La noticia de tener a Matsuoka tan cerca de él le había devastado, pero no se lo demostraría a sus amigos, porque al final estaba allí por ellos, aun siendo todos tan diferentes de una u otra manera también amaban el agua y eso era lo más importante para poder estar con Nanase… estando allí, en lo alto de todo el festival pudo entenderlo… al menos un poco, no era la misma sensación que nadar con Rin y eso le dolía, porque ese tiburón… era su tiburón y le necesitaba para seguir nadando, aunque sus amigos Iwatobi también tenían una posición parecida a los de su competencia y fue por esa razón que su corazón decidió dar otra oportunidad, si bien sabía que podría salir nuevamente herido lo intentaría.

Porque no dejaría que Rin le volvería a Pisotear, nunca más.

Porque tanto el amor como los recuerdos le hacían estragos a los dos y sin querer proponérselo debían olvidar alguna de esas dos cosas… Aunque tanto el delfín como el tiburón solo se complicaban las cosas con palabras inservibles; Haru y Rin lo sentían, más temprano que tarde… volverían a nadar juntos y así el caos y la calma podrían llegar a ser uno.


End file.
